Cleo's Diary
by Awesomnesssquared
Summary: This is a one-shot of Cleo's diary. It depicts something that happens sometime after the Serpent's Shadow. Cleix Cleo and Felix action! A little short, but I didn't have so many ideas about this. Reviews appreciated!


**I had this idea one day while reading the Throne of Fire, and it stuck with me. I hope you enjoy my story, and of course, reviews are appreciated. This is a one-shot from Cleo's POV.**

I looked out the window at the drooping gray clouds and sighed. Not of sadness, though. This was a happy little 'Ah' of pure delight. I heard a knock on my door. Rolling over, I shouted, "Come in!" It was Felix. Felix is at my door a lot these days. He and I are officially together. I'm serious, stop LAUGHING! After all, he's only a year younger than I am, and I'm 13, so…

ANYWAYS, we're a couple, and he's really sweet and nice. The only problem is those infernal penguins. I mean, I like penguins just as much as the next guy, but 24-7 of black-and-white can be damaging to your eyesight (which, in my case, is bad enough already).

I was jerked back to reality when Felix said "Cleo?" I said "Huh? What's going on? What'd I miss?" Felix rolled his eyes. "I said, some of the trainees from the First Nome are throwing a party in Paris and they invited every one in Brooklyn House to come. I only got the message two minutes ago. Do you want to go?" "Oh. Of _course_, dearest Felix," I stammered. He gave me an odd look, but didn't mention it. "Then let's get going."

We took Carter's invention, the portable portal, to Paris. We slid down the glass pyramid into a throng of partygoers. "Felix! Cleo! Glad you made it!" called the hostess, a bubbly Egyptian girl called Megan. She forced her way to us through the crowd, using her staff to prod people out of her way. When she finally got to us, she was out of breath and there was an inchworm hanging in her glossy black hair. No idea how it got there, but it was there nonetheless. She started talking in a breathless voice. "There's punch over there, food over there, and the dance floor's right there. Luckily, you got here just in time for our main entertainment: Spin the Bottle!"

I froze, mortified. Megan didn't notice, but Felix did. He took my hand "Cleo, it's OK. I'll be with you." I smiled at him gratefully. At least he was with me. Then I wouldn't have to kiss someone I didn't know. As all the partygoers sat down in a circle, I was bumped and pushed around until I fell down. I looked up to see I was opposite Felix. I blanched. Now there was a much, much smaller chance it would be him. I tried to get up, but the people on either side of me pulled me down. As Megan explained the rules, I tried calculating how big a chance I had of getting Felix. But when I hear my name, I 'woke' up and started listening.

"…will go first," Megan finished, and handed the bottle to me. Closing my eyes, I spun the bottle. I felt a feeling like a fist clenching up inside me as it started to slow. When it stopped, I took a deep breath and braced myself. I slowly raised my eyes to find… Felix's familiar, welcoming face! I couldn't help myself. I flung myself across the circle to him. I landed squarely on top of him with an 'oomph!' We rolled across the floor until he was on top of me, and I looked up to see mischief sparkling in his deep, dark eyes. He said, "I was hoping it'd be me" and kissed me, square on the mouth. I kissed him back. Looking into his warm brown eyes, I wondered why I had been afraid of this game. I heard the sweet singing of violins, smelled his wonderful Egyptian cologne, and looked at the setting sun perfectly reflected in his eyes. I realized something, and that was that for me, there would never be any other lover, just Felix, wonderful, sweet, loving Felix. I basked in this amazing revelation until…

A voice yelled from the circle "Get on with it! We don't have all day! And Carter wants to kiss his girlfriend!" I reluctantly separated myself from Felix. From across the circle, we heard Carter murmuring "Sadie…" I walked over to Sadie. From the other side, Felix closed in. As we came closer, Sadie's smug smile vanished. "Smootchie smootchie Anubis!" I intoned. "Pucker up, sweetie!" Felix called. Sadie blushed bright red, then went completely pale. And I bet you can guess what happened next…

Till next time, diary!

Cleo


End file.
